Population
The is the number of citizens in your city. To gain population residential buildings must be built. Some of the Great Buildings and special residential buildings also provide population. Population is needed to build production, military and goods buildings. Each of those building require certain amount of available population. Basics Each residential building provides certain amount of population. Buildings from higher ages provide on average more population than buildings from lower ages. When a new residential building is built certain amount of population is added to the available population pool. Available population is shown on the top left corner in the game. Clicking on the available population indicator will also show the total population of the city. New production, goods and military buildings can only be built when the required amount of population is available. When advancing in ages those buildings start to demand more population on average. When one of those buildings is built the available population will reduce. Note that population is not required to construct cultural buildings, decorations, Great Buildings or roads. In case one of the buildings that required population to be built is sold, the same amount of population is returned to the available population pool. Residential buildings may not be sold if the population it provides is used by other buildings. If this is the case some of those other buildings must be sold first to release some of the population that is used. Alternatively a different residential building can be built that provides enough available population for the original building to be available for selling. Happiness For more information see the Happiness. When increasing population the happiness of the population must also be increased by equal amount. Failing to do so may result penalties on coin and supply production of the city. Happiness can be increased by building cultural buildings, decorations and roads. Gaining Population Residential Buildings The main source of population for most players is residential buildings. Those are easily accessible and require only coins and supplies (or diamonds for premium buildings) to construct. To see exact numbers how much each residential buildings provides population see: Residential Buildings. Special Residential Buildings Some special buildings are also residential buildings that provide population. Those buildings are mostly available for a limited time through events. Some special buildings can also be gained when completing Daily Challenges or as a reward from the Guild Expeditions. What makes special residential buildings different from regular residential buildings is they usually have secondary benefit as well. For example they can also produce forge points, medals, goods etc. Special residential buildings can also be advanced to the next age with the Renovation Kit or the One Up Kit which increases population without needing to replace the building. While most of the special residential buildings provide decent amount of population there are some that provide very little population for the current age or none at all. Great Buildings Building Great Buildings that provide population is a common way for more advance players to replace regular residential buildings. The reason is when reaching higher levels those Great Buildings tend to provide considerably more population on the same area than a residential building would. The exception is the Tower of Babel because the population it provides even on higher levels is still very low for players in higher ages. See Also Happiness de:Einwohner Category:Resources